Deadmines walkthrough
The Deadmines Guide Source: Jame’s The Deadmines Guide Wow-Pro.com Guides Introduction The Deadmines is the first instance that most Alliance players will encounter. It’s a fun and fairly easy instance, with very few surprising encounters. It is a learning ground for most new players on group dynamics and multiple elite mob pulls. * Also known as: VanCleef, VC, DM * Found in: Moonbrook in Westfalls * Enemy Level Range: 16-22 Elite * Expected time to complete: 2 to 2 1/2 hours Group and Level Guidance The Meeting stone says level range 17-26. Recommend having average level 18-23. Its recommend that your main tank be level 21 or higher, to ensure that his hits actually land. If your healer is lower level, it’s of less concern that the mobs con orange to them. You need at least one dedicated healer and one tank (Warrior, Paladin, Druid bear form),. Make sure your healer understands his role, and tries to conserve mana for heals. Quests Alliance Only Main quest: The starting quest for this chain is given by Gryan Stoutmantle in Sentinel Hill Westfall, and can bbe obtained at level 14. *14/18 The Defias Brotherhood Visit Wiley the Black in Redridge **14/18 The Defias Brotherhood Take Wiley's note back to Stoutmantle in Westfall ***14/18 The Defias Brotherhood Take Wiley's note to Master Mathias Shaw in Stormwind ****14/18 The Defias Brotherhood Take Shaw's report back to Stoutmantle in Westfall *****14/18 The Defias Brotherhood Track down the Defias Messenger in Westfall and bring his message to Stoutmantle. ******14/18 The Defias Brotherhood Escort the Defias Traitor to Defias Hideout in Moonbrook *******14/22 The Defias Brotherhood (elite) Main Quest and shareable. Kill VanCleef! ********Rewards: Chausses of Westfall or Tunic of Westfall or Staff of Westfall and 2,600XP *******14/17 Red Silk Bandanas (elite) Shareable This quest is given by Scout Riell on top of the tower in Sentinel Hill. This quest is available only after you complete the Defias traitor escort quest. ********Rewards: Solid Shortblade or Scrimshaw Dagger or Piercing Axe and 130XP The Wilder quests are completed in a section of the Deadmines before the instance: *14/18 Collecting Memories (elite) Shareable Given by Wilder Thistlenettle, a dwarf NPC inside a inn in the Dwarven district of Stormwind. **Rewards: Tunneler's Boots or Dusty Mining Gloves and 140XP *15/20 Oh Brother... (elite) Shareable Given by Wilder Thistlenettle, a dwarf NPC inside an inn in the Dwarven district of Stormwind. **Rewards: Miner's Revenge and 160XP Shoni (Gnomeregan quests): *15/15 Speak with Shoni Obtained from Gnoarn in Ironforge **15/20 Underground Assault (elite) Shareable Given by Shoni the Shilent, a little gnome in the middle of the Dwarven district in Stormwind. ***Rewards: Polar Gauntlets or Sable Wand and 160XP Class Specific quests: *20/22 The Test of Righteousness (Paladin Only) (elite). The quest is given by Jordan Stilwell, outside of Ironforge’s gates. The chain starts with The Tome of Valor given by Duthorian Rall the Human Paladin trainer. The Whitestone Oak Lumber drops of any of the Goblins in the instance. Preparation for the Instance None. Walkthrough You should know where the entrance is, since you probably did the Defias Traitor escort quest. The entrance is in a house in the village of Moonbrook, in the Southwestern area of Westfall. Loc 42,73 (if you use a UI that shows locations). 1. The first 2 quests: If your group doesn't feel like doing the first 2 quests, then go straight to chapter 2. When you enter the house in Moonbrook which leads you into a mine, your minimap will look like this: Before entering the actual instance, you encounter non-elite miners, and some elite overseers, taskmasters and wizards. Just go carefully and do not pull more agro from mobs that you cannot handle. Go towards the area where Foreman Thistlenettle is and kill him, loot the badge off his corpse to complete the quest Oh, Brother... and keep killing the skeletons / zombies in the area until everyone has 4 Miner's Union Cards to complete the second quest: Collecting Memories. They drop fairly often. The spawn rate is a bit slow. Having a Hunter or Paladin track or detect Undead will help you spot the respawns. When you are done with these 2 quests, you can head towards the Instance Portal and zone in. 2. To Rhakh'Zor: From the entrance to Rhakh'Zor, you will have to kill a bunch of miners, they aren't elite and they die easily. There will also be a few Defias Overseer, which are elite, but not so tough. There is also a couple of Defias Wizards most of the time. The main danger to a group for the instance are runners. Try to always pull mobs back to your group, don't rush into them, so that if they run, you have room to finish them off before they bring friends. Best is to have a class with some kind of snare though. (Rogue with Crippling Poison, Shaman with Frost shock, Warrior Hamstring, etc). Make sure you designate a person who will be responsible for either snaring or have a instant damage spell available to finish them off. You will encounter Rhakh'Zor, your first mini-boss. He is not that tough, as you can pull him solo, if you wait for him to be far away from his 2 guards (2x Defias Watchman), aka close to you. He hits reasonably hard but slow, has a lot of health, as any boss should have. This fight should be easy. Rhakh'Zor almost always drops a non-magical 2hander, and rarely a green Axe instead. *Rockslicer *Rhahk'Zor's Hammer Note: Every time you kill a boss (up to the Gilnid), the door he was guarding opens up, and a patrol respawns behind you and heads down towards you. After every boss fight this will happen, and the further you go down in the Deadmines, the bigger the patrols will be. So be on your guard and look behind you every now and then. The patrols are a mix of melee and spellcasters. Try to kill the spellcaster first, as their fireballs hurt a lot. 3. To Sneed: When Rhakh'Zor dies, the big door behind him opens, kill the 2 Defias watchmen (they use ranged weapons until they enter melee) and go through the now opened door, you'll see the path fork off to the left and right. To the left is where Miner Johnson spawns, but only once every 5 instance runs or so. It just takes 2 minutes to check if he's up, and he most of the time drop a blue item: *Gold-plated Buckler *Miner's Cape To the right are goblins and further down the big goblin, aka Sneed on a Shredder. I suggest clearing the room where Sneed roams about as much as possible before you pull Sneed, you don't want to get adds during this fight. Pull the Goblins back or throught the door to fight them. The Goblins have an annoying “knockdown” with their thrown axes (even works on level 60s!). Other than that, they are tough – with plenty of health. If you have a Paladin with the quest The Test of Righteousness, one of the Goblins should drop the Whitestone Oak Lumber piece the Paladin needs. Sneed is slightly harder than the ogre, because you actually have to kill him twice. First destroy his Shredder and then kill him. Make sure the party is aware of this and do not run off the moment the Shredder dies. Take a moment to look for a chest, either near the door that opened, on the “hill” in the middle of the room, or in the back corner as you entered. Don't forget to loot the Gnoam Specklesprocket from the Shredder's corpse. Underground Assault completed! Sneed has two frequent drops: *Taskmaster Axe 25% *Gold-flecked Gloves 75% The Shredder drops: *Buzz Saw 8% *Buzzer Blade 4. Gilnid: Remember the patrol than spawns when Sneed dies, then move down the corridor and clear up to Gilnid's room, once there, clear his room and save him for last. Have lower level characters and casters hug the left wall at all times to prevent agro from the center of the room. Some of the goblins here are ranged attack (guns) and send in “pets” Mechanical mobs to combat you. Make sure your tank does not charge up to them and agro more, but focus your ranged attacks to take them down. Gilnid isn't hard either, the only difference with previous bosses is that there is one goblin that always stays too close to him to be pulled solo. So you have several options: Kill the little goblin fast and then Gilnid (only your tank goes on Gilnid from the start). Or polymorph the goblin during the whole fight, provided you have a mage. Take time to check under the ramp leading down to the room for a chest. If you are lucky, Gilnid will drop this ring (35% chance): << Lavishly Jeweled Ring >> Or <> 50% 5. The Cannon and Mr. Smite: Remember the patrol than spawns when Gilnid dies, then move on. Clear up to the Defias Gunpowder as shown on the map above, have someone loot it (just be aware that looting it causes a Defias Taskmaster to spawn in the corridor), then clear up to the next gate. The person who looted the gunpowder will have to activate the cannon in this room, which will blow up the gate. The gate can also be picked by a Rogue or blown up with Seaforium charges (Engineering). As the gate explodes, Mr. Smite starts shouting orders, and mobs will rush for you (usually 2 Pirates with a parrot). Once the attack is dealt with enter the docks and fight your way up the boardwalk. Warning: This is where things get serious, so make sure your group is sticking together and that nobody rushes toward the ramp going up to the ship. (or the dummy chest at the bottom of the ramp). Your group must be aware that as soon as you get close to that ramp, 2 Assassins appear and attack your group, and as soon as they do so, Mr. Smite rushes down from the ship and engages you as well. The trick to this fight is that Mr. Smite actually doesn't hurt that much as long as his hit points are high. So it's best to deal with the 2 assassins while your tank keeps Mr. Smite busy. Once both Assassins are either dead or under control (polymorphed), focus on Mr. Smite. Also, try to carry the fight away from the ramp, that way every time Mr. Smite stuns your group and goes to his chest to find a new weapon, you have some time to recover while he runs back to you. I suggest to save up some mana/rage for the end of the fight, because he increases in damage output twice during the fight, and hits really hard when he is low on HP. So save some mana for the last portion of the fight. With luck, Mr. Smith can drop the best 2H weapon you can get at this level (20% chance): << Smite’s Mighty Hammer>> Also: <,Thief’s Blade>> 35% <> 34% 6. The Pirate Ship and Cookie: Go up the ramp, kill a few pirates and go to the left first, you'll find Cookie (a Murloc), he's easy as long as he does not run off and bring adds. He can drop a blue wand with 22.7 DPS, and the desired Siamese cat pet. After Cookie has been taken care of, go backwards and this time go right, to the other side of the ship. *Cookie's Stirring Rod 30% *Cat Carrier (Siamese) 15% *Cookie’s Tenderizer 50% Before we proceed I must warn you that on the ship there is not much room and it's quite packed. I suggest you have your puller always pull way back to your group. Tell him to do it carefully, especially when reaching the 2nd floor of wooden boards, on the right-hand side of the ship, because Captain Greenskin roams right above it. It is very easy to agro the captain and cause a party wipe. Try to have someone keep a watch on the Captain for early warning if he does agros. If Captain Greenskin agros on your puller, have everyone jump off the side of the ship into the water, and swim to the right-hand side of the entry to the deck-area. You might just survive or have a rezzer survive to resurrect the dead. So if you want to save time, let ONE puller carefully take mobs down to your group. Once the path is clear and that the only thing left on the top deck is Captain Greenskin and his guards, your group can move up and engage him. Couple of chest locations: 1) near the bottom of the ramp at the front of the ship (beware of pulling agro from the other side of the ship); 2) on the middle level of the ramp – near the ship; 3) on top level of the ramp – near the ramp. Around the perimeter of the cave where the ship is located, additional Pirates and goblins are located. There is no need to kill them, except if you want/need the XP and possible drops. 7. Captain Greenskin: Captain Greenskin isn't that hard himself, the problem is that he has 2 guards, but that should not be a problem for your group; now that you managed Mr. Smite, you know how to deal with such encounters. Just do not move too close to VanCleef’s cabin. Recommended tactic is to tank the Captain and Sheep/polymorph the caster. Kill the Captain first, then the other melee mob, and then the sheeped caster. Captain Greenskin can make casters happy with this very nice staff, and Hunters with the Harpoon: *Emberstone Staff 35% *Impaling Harpoon 25% *Blackened Defias Belt 25% 8. Edwin VanCleef: VanCleef is waiting for you in his cabin, looking all by himself, but actually as soon as you aggro him, 2 guards will spawn and attack you. There is a trick to this fight: Kill him first, don't try to kill the guards, just polymorph them if you can. The thing is, if you kill VanCleef's guards, he respawns more of them. If you take too long to kill VanCleef (At 50% health), he spawns additional guards. One word of advice: Kill him fast. And he will be an easy fight. After VanCleef is dead, deal with the guards and you are safe. Alternative strategy: If you do not have enough DPS for a fast kill, have your tank be on VanCleef, while the rest of the group kills the 1st two guards. Then assist with VanCleef. If he spawns a second set of Guards, kill VanCleef then the guards. Don't forget to loot his head, which is needed to finish the main quest of the Deadmines. Also loot an Unsent Letter, which begins a quest line for your next instance: The Stockade. Being the big boss of the pirates, Edwin VanCleef has a large loot pool, and can drop one of the following 4 blue items: *Cape of the Brotherhood 20% *Blackened Defias Armor 14% *Cruel Barb 14% *Corsair's Overshirt 22% If you think that was your last blue item of the day, well that's incorrect, because now is the time to go and turn in your quests! Your group can either use hearthstone or clear the path towards the exit (see map). The mines exit on the Southern end of Westfall, near the Lighthouse. Enemy List of main bosses, as well as general description of the type of enemies you'll encounter Loot *Edwin VanCleef **Blackened Defias Armor **Cape of the Brotherhood **Cruel Barb **Corsair's Overshirt *Captain Greenskin **Emberstone Staff **Blackened Defias Belt **Impaling Harpoon *Miner Johnson **Gold-plated Buckler **Miner's Cape *Gilnid **Lavishly Jeweled Ring **Smelting Pants *Mr. Smite **Smite's Mighty Hammer **Smite's Reaver **Thief's Blade *Sneed **Taskmaster Axe **Gold-flecked Gloves **Buzz Saw **Buzzer Blade *Rhahk'Zor **Rockslicer **Rhahk'Zor's Hammer *Cookie **Cookie's Stirring **Cookie's Tenderizer **Cat Carrier (Siamese) *The Defias Brotherhood Quest **Chausses of Westfall **Tunic of Westfall **Staff of Westfall *Red Silk Bandanas quest **Solid Shortblade **Scrimshaw Dagger **Piercing Axe *Collecting Memories quest **Tunneler's Boots **Dusty Mining Gloves *Oh Brother quest **Miner's Revenge *Underground Assault quest **Polar Gauntlets **Sable Wand ---- Go to Guides The Deadmines